


Lucky Number

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, I didn't want to list all of the names, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Angst, OT7, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Orgasms, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Team as Family, Tony Stark Is Loved, Top Bruce Banner, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor, a fic where there is sex and no pain, angst-free zone, everyone is protective over tony, good communication, it's been a long time since I wrote one of these, just everyone loving everyone, note that every combination of the OT7 may show up in here, sex and feels, steve rogers as pack alpha, the avengers are a pack, tony is the glue that holds them together, tony stark as pack omega, tony stark in heat, what a novel concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: The Avengers were a cohesive pack, but there was just one thing - or rather, one person missing. It was time for Bucky to join them during Tony's heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for an anon who wanted omegaverse OT7 including Bucky.

Despite how well they’d worked together during the Battle of New York, it wasn’t that easy for the Avengers to come together as a functioning team. It took weeks, if not months, before any of them started to trust each other. It took even longer before they could be called friends, and close to two years before they were a fully functioning pack. In light of that, it was somewhat surprising that Bucky fit in as easily as he did.

Or maybe it wasn’t, Tony thought idly, leaning back in his computer chair. He was supposed to be paying attention to the board meeting, but thinking about his pack was more fun. From day one, they had all helped to share in Steve’s grief over the loss of… well, everything. Sharing stories about Peggy had actually been one of the key motivators that brought Steve and Tony together, but Peggy wasn’t the only one that Steve talked about. They’d all heard more stories about James Buchanan Barnes than they could count.

So maybe it was a foregone conclusion that when Steve finally brought Bucky home, he fit in as though he’d always been there. Because in a way, he had. Steve had kept the memories of his best friend alive. Of course, Bucky wasn’t the same person he’d been before. Seventy years would change anyone, much less seventy years spent under Hydra’s influence, brainwashing and control.

But Bucky was adjusting and coping well, according to his therapist, and Tony was ready. He hadn’t discussed this with anyone. Not yet. He was pretty sure that Steve was under the impression that Bucky would leave the tower, just like he had for the past year. Bucky had spent the five days of each heat in one of New York’s finest hotels with one or two other Avengers for company, while the others saw Tony through his heat.

They had been a miserable heats though. Tony had felt the loss of two members of his pack like a physical ache. It was just how omegas were; in the midst of his heat he needed their collective attention to keep him from going out of his mind with lust, but more than that he needed to know that everyone was safe and healthy and okay. He did not want to go through a fifth heat without them – without _all_ of them.

The only reason that he hadn’t said anything so far was that he needed to talk to Bucky first. He’d do that as soon as he got back to the tower, he decided. His heat was supposed to be three or four days off, but since Afghanistan his cycle hadn’t been as precise as before. He’d already taken his suit jacket off when Pepper was absentmindedly rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

“ – Mr. Stark, I think we’re good?”

Tony looked up in surprise to find that everyone in the room was watching him, including Pepper. “Yup, we’re good,” he said with an easy smile, which didn’t fool Pepper for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at him, which kept him in place while the remainder of the Board filed out. The last woman out closed the door, damn her.

“What’s going on?” Pepper said. “You’re more distracted than usual, and that’s saying something even for you.”

“I’ve decided I want the whole pack with me this time,” Tony said. It was a relief to know that he and Pepper could have this conversation now. Their burgeoning relationship had come to a firm stop after Tony joined the Avengers. Some part of Tony still believed that they could have made it work, but Pepper hadn’t wanted to join a pack; she was an alpha who liked her freedom, and she’d openly told him that she wouldn’t get along well with having Steve as the pack alpha. 

At the time Tony had told her that he didn’t have to join the Avengers pack, and that he and Pepper could be a couple just on their own. He could still remember the look of perfect disbelief on Pepper’s face, a look that screamed ‘you are smarter than that Tony Stark’. Packs needed at least one omega, one beta, and one alpha to function properly, and, not only was Tony was the only omega on the Avengers team, but he had an immediate, visceral reaction to the idea of another omega being brought in to be pack omega. 

Basically, the writing had been on the way from day one.

Pepper didn’t look surprised. “Have you talked to them about it?” she asked.

“No. I wanted to talk to Bucky first. He just got back from a mission with Thor this morning. I had to leave before he got up. But I don’t think anyone will say no. I caught him and Bruce making out the other day,” Tony said, smiling fondly at the memory. Traditionally new members of the pack had sex with the pack omega first, after they’d been bitten by the pack alpha. Bucky hadn’t even been bitten yet.

Pepper smiled too. “It sounds like things are going well,” she said, and there was a trace of wistfulness in her voice, but she looked genuinely pleased for him too. That was Pepper for you, though.

“I think they are. I’m about to see how well.” Tony stood up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it back on. Immediately he started to sweat, but it was cold out and it was better than a lecture: Steve and Bruce wouldn’t be thrilled to see him walking around in late October without something on.

He kissed Pepper goodbye and headed for the door, taking the elevator down to the main lobby. The wind slapped him in the face as soon as he stepped outside. Tony shivered, looking around for his driver. His eyes widened when he saw Bucky standing beside the driver, both of them holding coffee cups and talking. Tony walked over to them, chest squeezing with affection when Bucky immediately turned to look at him.

“Hey doll,” Bucky said with a grin. His cheeks were red from the wind and cold, blue-grey eyes bright. “I thought I’d pick you up after your meeting and we could go out for lunch.”

“That sounds great,” Tony said, smiling back. He leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s lips. No one else was around, which meant that Natasha, probably, had figured out Tony’s intentions and sent Bucky alone. God she was scarily observant sometimes. In this case, Tony was grateful: he still didn’t like talking about feelings, pack omega or no. Feelings were terrible things. But knowing Bucky, he wouldn’t even think to ask if he could join for Tony’s heat. It was up to Tony to bring this up.

He got into the backseat of the car alongside Bucky and summarily found himself tucked under Bucky’s arm while the cold nose of a supersoldier nuzzled behind his ear. That was something that had required an adjustment. Bucky loved to touch and be touched. Steve and Thor were similar, if not quite to that extent. Tony wondered sometimes if it was an alpha thing, or just a ‘traumatized alpha’ thing. Clint liked to cuddle too, but Natasha and Bruce were more hands off.

“Mm, you smell like Pepper,” Bucky murmured. 

“I spent the morning with her, remember?”

“Tell her I like her new perfume.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Tell her yourself. I know I gave you a Starkphone with everyone’s numbers programmed in for a reason.”

“You did,” Bucky agreed slowly. Too slowly.

“Where is your phone?” Tony demanded.

“Um, it’s either at the bottom of a mineshaft or crushed beneath a thirty foot lizard. Personally, I think it was the lizard.”

“Freaking Asgardians,” Tony muttered. “I’ll have you a new one by dinner.”

“Thanks.” Bucky grinned again and kissed his cheek. It was such a contrast to the sullen, terrified man that Steve had brought home fifteen months ago. That man had barely spoken a word to anyone, didn’t leave the tower, and flinched whenever he had to touch someone. Bucky had come a long way, and Tony loved him for it. He loved Bucky _so much_. It was terrifying in a way, to think that he could love all of the Avengers this much. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tony asked. His heart was pounding a little harder now that the moment was here.

“Sure. Anything.”

“Don’t say anything until you know what I want,” Tony said. “My heat should be starting in a day or two. I was wondering if you’d join me. Us. The pack, I mean. I’m really needy, I like having everyone around paying attention to me and last time was really bad. I swore Bruce, Clint and Thor to secrecy but I cried because I missed you and Natasha and Steve so much.” He knew he was blushing. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide, though they softened at Tony’s admission. “Tony, I would love to. But… are you sure? I –”

“If the next words out of your mouth mention my parents in any capacity, you’re getting a Hammer phone,” Tony warned. Bucky’s mouth snapped shut instantly. Bingo. Tony had known that this would be an issue. Bucky’s therapist had helped him to deal with the guilt, but this was a little different. This reassurance could only come from Tony himself.

He took Bucky’s hand. “We’ve moved past that. Everyone loves you. I know Steve is dying to have you be an official member of the pack. And it’s not just because of Steve. I want this too. I really want to know what your knot feels like,” he added, because he could be shameless when he wanted to be. “I want to see what you and Steve look like together, or how you fuck the mouthiness out of Clint. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

“I do,” Bucky said, almost before Tony finished speaking, eyes dilating a bit. “God, I do. But don’t feel like you have to just because Steve wants me to be a part of the pack.”

“That’s what you took from what I just said?” Tony said, unable to be annoyed – he would’ve had the same fear. _Had_ had the same fear, back when Steve formally asked him to be the pack omega. Tony distinctly remembered telling Steve that he didn’t need to pick Tony if he didn’t want to. Remembering Steve’s patience, and the slow, dedicated way he’d taken Tony apart in bed that night to prove it, gave him the courage to look Bucky in the eye and be honest.

“I don’t feel like I have to. I want to. I want _you_.”

Bucky exhaled slowly, seeming to mull those words over. He was quiet for an agonizingly long few seconds before he nodded. “Okay. Then yes. I’d like nothing more than to join you for your heat. I’ll be good to you, darlin’.”

Jesus. Tony felt a rush of heat at the hint of that Brooklyn accent. He suspected he’d finally found himself someone who liked to talk dirty in bed. Natasha could, but it was something she’d taught herself, not something she enjoyed. Tony pictured himself splayed open on Steve’s or Thor’s knot while Bucky knelt behind him and whispered filthy things in his ear. The heat in his belly intensified and he panted softly.

“Change of plans. Can we go back to the tower? Now?”

“’Course,” Bucky said, nostrils flaringly subtly. “You goin’ into heat?”

“I think so.” Tony rubbed his stomach, wincing at the first cramp. “Yeah, definitely. Not to ruin whatever pleasant image is probably in your brain right now, but I’m gonna need a bathroom soon.”

“Not ruining it all,” Bucky murmured, tugging him a bit closer. He gently nudged Tony’s hand out of the way and began to massage Tony’s stomach himself. Tony tensed at first, but gradually relaxed into it. The cramps always came on fast and the massage actually helped.

When they got to the tower, Bucky pushed the door open and climbed out. Tony was pleasantly surprised that Bucky didn’t extend a hand back to help him out, or worse try to lift him out (Steve had done that exactly once, back before Tony’s second heat with the pack. Tony had put up with the obsessive fretting and delicate treatment for exactly four hours and fifty-six minutes before he lost his temper) and got out on his own.

“JARVIS, please alert the rest of the team that Tony’s got into pre-heat?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders again. Unnecessary, but Tony decided to allow it.

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner are in the building. Agents Romanov and Barton and Thor are at SHIELD.”

“Thanks J,” Tony said. He relaxed more once they were in the private elevator and away from prying eyes. It smelled a little like the team, a musky combination of everyone’s sweat. Gross most of the time, but comforting right now. 

“How do you like your heats?” Bucky asked.

“Mm, it’s usually just me and Steve at first,” Tony replied. Embarrassingly, once the real heat set in, he craved Steve’s presence. It was the omega in him, needing to know that the pack alpha was near. “Then Clint joins us. He’s the least threatening beta and don’t listen to him when he says otherwise. Then Bruce and Nat, and then Thor. It takes Steve a bit to be able to allow other alphas in the room sometimes.”

“So for me…” Bucky trailed off. He was nervous, Tony realized. How cute. He squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“You’ll join us from the start because you need to become a part of the pack. Steve will bite you and then the real fun will begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

He probably shouldn’t have, but Tony left Bucky to explain the situation to the others while he staggered into his bathroom, stripping off clothing as he went, and spent a good hour curled up on the toilet. It was easily one of the worst parts of having a heat. His still ached dully as he washed his hands and examined his appearance in the mirror: sweaty, pale and hollow-eyed wasn’t a good look on anyone. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers has asked me to tell you that he’s waiting for you,” JARVIS said.

“Let him know I’ll be right out,” Tony mumbled. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, feeling a little better. He was still overly warm, but being naked helped. He snagged his bathrobe off the back of his door and opened it, stepping outside.

“Hey,” Steve said softly from where he was standing beside Tony’s enormous bed. Custom made and personally reinforced by Tony himself, it was large enough to accommodate the whole pack without feeling anyone feeling cramped – which was good, because by the end of Tony’s heats they were all piled onto the bed together. It spanned the whole right side of Tony’s bedroom, which meant that Natasha and Bucky could rest in comfort because there were walls to three sides of the bed and no one could sneak up.

Steve had been busy while Tony was in the bathroom, adding the soft blankets that Tony loved to snuggle with when his skin was overly sensitive. By now, the blankets smelled like pack. Bruce always washed them after Tony’s heats, using the unscented detergent. He’d added a few pillows too, as well as restocked the lubrication. Tony usually produced more than enough once his body got going, but he was slower to start now. Plus, betas like Bruce and Clint didn’t produce their own slick.

“Takin’ care of me?” Tony asked, trying to hide the swell of warmth that shot through him. He’d never admit it, but he loved it when Steve and the others fussed over him. 

“Yeah, baby. Always,” Steve said, closing the distance between them and nuzzling at the glands on Tony’s neck. Tony’s legs went a bit weak, but Steve was a solid, sure presence to lean into. “Clint and Tasha are picking up bottles of water and juice. Bruce is working on food. Thor’s got SHIELD handled.”

“Mm, sounds good,” Tony murmured. JARVIS could’ve ordered the food and drinks and handled SHIELD, but it hadn’t taken Tony long to notice that his pack needed something to do before a heat. Otherwise, they tended to hover – and there was a difference between fuss and hovering. One was okay. The other drove Tony crazy. So it was better to give everyone small, simple tasks. And if Bruce had a true gift for picking out the best fruit, who was Tony to complain?

“I hear you want Bucky to join us,” said Steve.

“I figured it was time. It’s something I want, not just because of you,” Tony added, sensing what Steve’s next question would be. He tipped his head back to nuzzle Steve’s jaw. “Was everyone okay with it?”

“More than okay with it. I’m pretty sure I saw a tear in Clint’s eye.” Steve smiled. “What do you need from me?”

And, okay, that was one reason Tony loved Steve. It hadn’t taken Steve long to start asking what Tony needed instead of just assuming, and Steve had very quickly taught the rest of the team to do the same. It was refreshing to have an alpha that didn't automatically think that they knew best. He snuggled closer without answering, letting out a squeak when Steve scooped him up.

"Steve!" Tony complained. Scratch that. Steve was the worst. He pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You just smell so good." Steve sighed, licking his lips. "Are you close? Should I ask Bucky to come in now?"

Tony thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm not in full heat, but I think I'd like our first time to be before I get completely sex crazy."

"You're always sexy crazy."

"Rude, Steve."

Steve chuckled and set him down on the bed. "Stay here. I'll get Buck."

"Mm, you do that." Tony stretched, letting his bathrobe fall open, and snagged a bottle of lube. It was unscented, of course. He slicked his fingers up and reached down to finger himself lazily. His body wasn't really producing slick yet, but he figured that by the time Bucky knotted him he'd be raring to go. Nothing like a good, hard fuck to get the heat going full blast.

That was the sight that Bucky and Steve walked in on. Bucky stopped short, jaw literally falling open. Steve gently pushed him the rest of the way into the room and then shut the door. His eyes were full of appreciation when he turned to look at Tony. Tony smiled at them, spreading his legs shamelessly. He knew he looked good when he was fingering himself, and the smell of alpha pheromones was a definite boost to the ego.

"Tony... oh my god," Bucky choked out. "You smell amazing."

"What do I smell like?" Tony asked gently. Everyone said something different. 

"Like apples," Bucky said, voice hushed. "Like... like that time we went apple picking. The air was so fragrant." His wonder was swiftly turning to hunger. He took a step forward and Tony slid a third finger into himself as a reward. The slight stretch felt good and Tony let himself sigh.

"You like what you see, Buck?" Steve asked, stepping up behind Bucky. He slung an arm across Bucky's chest to draw him up. Bucky didn't even protest, too focused on the place between Tony's legs. 

"He's beautiful," Bucky said reverently. Tony flushed.

"Yeah he is. We're so lucky to have such a beautiful, strong omega. He gives us everything we need. He takes care of our pack. He wants to take care of you," Steve murmured, brushing the hair away from Bucky's throat. Sometimes alphas would react poorly when their pack alpha bit them because they didn't want to submit. But Tony didn't think that was going to be the case here. Bucky was leaning into Steve, jeans noticeably tented, even tilting his head slightly for better access.

"Do you agree to be part of our pack? To protect not only our omega, but our betas and other alphas with everything that you have?" Steve asked in a low voice. "To submit to my order when necessary? To take into consideration the opinion of the pack omega?" He caught Tony's eye with such a fond, proud look that Tony's cock jumped.

"Yes," Bucky breathed. "I want it, Stevie. I want it all."

Steve's eyes gleamed red. Without hesitating, he lowered his head and bit into Bucky's bonding gland. They were small in alphas, but no less potent. Bucky's legs buckled and he gasped a bit, no doubt overwhelmed from feeling all the pack bonds snapping into place. Tony could feel it too, another presence settling into the back of his mind. With the presence came a sense of awe and fear; Tony sent back a pulse of calm.

"Oh," Bucky yelped. "I - was that you?"

"It was both of us," Steve rumbled, licking the blood from the wound. He had to break the skin to make the bond work, but fortunately bonding bites healed quickly, especially on super soldiers.

“It feels weird.”

“As you get used to it, it’ll feel good,” Tony promised. It was a little overwhelming at first. He remembered the day that Steve first fucked and bit him, making their pack official. Tony had freaked out at the onslaught of sensation and emotion. He and Steve had spent days together, hidden from the world, just soothing each other, until both of them felt comfortable with involving the rest of the team.

“You know what else would feel good?” Steve said. He had a dirty smile on his face. “Tony. He’s the best fuck I’ve ever had. You should try it.” He laid his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and guided him forward. Tony spread his legs as wide as he could and regretfully let his fingers slide free, knowing that very shortly something much better would take their place.

“You sure?” Bucky asked, hand stretched out like he wanted to touch, but wasn’t sure how.

“Get up here and fuck me,” Tony demanded, making grabby hands.

Bucky smiled at that, finally putting his hands on Tony’s hips. He cocked his head, looking down at Tony’s wet hole. “Artificial lube?”

“I’ll slick up after my heat gets going,” Tony said. Some alphas didn’t like using lube. They claimed it interfered with the ‘wholesome experience’ of fucking an omega. He hadn’t pegged Bucky as one of them, but now he wonded if he should’ve.

“But I won’t hurt you?” Bucky said, looking back up at Tony’s face. Tony’s throat tightened. Shit. 

“No, Buck. Tony knows how to prep himself for this,” Steve said. Thank god for Steve. “Maybe if you’re real good, he’ll show you how he likes it to be done and you can arm wrestle Natasha for the honor next time.”

“What if I’m real bad?” Bucky said with a smirk. An instant bolt of lust shot through Tony. 

“No arguments here,” he said. “But fi you don’t fuck me soon we’re gonna have a problem.”

Steve put his lips to Bucky’s ear, murmuring something too quiet for Tony to hear. Whatever it was made Bucky relax, and Steve reached down to grip Bucky’s cock and guide it to Tony’s hole. He pushed his opposite hand on Bucky’s lower back and gently guided him forward. Both Bucky and Tony moaned at the initial push, Bucky’s eyes going wide with wonder as his cock slid in effortlessly.

“Baby doll,” he said breathlessly. “You’re so tight.”

“Bucky.” Tony bit his lip, thin shivers making him tremble. He arched his back and ground down against Bucky, licking his lips at the feel of the beginning of Bucky’s knot. The first time was usually over pretty fast, he knew. And in this case, Bucky hadn’t had sex for years, so that would make it even faster. Tony was okay with that. There would be plenty of time for slow, sensual fucking later.

“God, sweetheart, you feel amazing. I just want to fuck you endlessly,” Bucky said. “Throw you down and knot you. Make you feel it.” He punctuated his statement by pulling out and then thrusting back in hard.

“Then do it,” Tony said, locking eyes with him. “Fuck me.”

Bucky obeyed, setting a hard, fast pace that had Tony moaning uncontrollably. The sight he was looking at turned him on almost as much as the fucking: Steve was draped over Bucky, whispering comments and praise into Bucky’s ear, eyes blazing with pride and affection for the both of them. It was a pure rush of adrenaline knowing that both alphas were here for _him_.

In no time, Bucky's hips started to stutter. He started making low grunts in the back of his throat. Tony knew what was coming and he wanted it more than he wanted anything else. He started clenching down every time Bucky pushed inside him, chasing the sensation of the knot that teased his entrance, wanting to know what it would feel like.

"Come on, I want to feel your knot," Tony begged. "Bucky, please!"

"Anything, god," Bucky groaned. He rocked forward and Tony yelled as he felt Bucky's knot pop into him, snuggling up against his prostate. The position was just right and Tony came, helpless, squirming and whimpering. Apparently the pressure was too much for Bucky because he came seconds later, leaning forward and gasping.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Steve said, petting them both, like he just needed to touch. The touch of his hands was nice, and Tony turned his head into it, wriggling as more come was pumped into him.

"Can you let the others in now?" he asked hazily, possessed with a sudden craving to see the rest of their pack. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. JARVIS, please tell the rest of the pack to come up together."

"I will pass along the message," JARVIS promised.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, shuddering as he came again. "Just... need a minute," he gasped out.

Steve smiled and leaned down, putting his head next to Tony's. "I love you," he said softly, seriously. "Our beautiful omega."


	3. Chapter 3

The others came in together and made a beeline for Tony. Tony stretched his hands out to them with a needy whimper, gratified when, one after the other, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor took his hands and pressed kisses to his face. Bruce also stooped down to examine the place where Bucky and Tony were joined, looking for damage – there wouldn’t be any, not with Steve here, but it was something that Bruce had to do and no one denied him that.

“You’re starting to slick up,” Bruce observed, one finger tracing the edge of Tony’s hole. “You look good. How are you feeling?”

“Mm, better now,” Tony said, practically purring as Natasha nuzzled against his cheek. He shifted a little just to see, but Bucky’s knot was still firm. He figured it wouldn’t go back down for at least thirty minutes. The first knot was always a good one.

“And you?” Bruce asked, looking up at Bucky.

“It’s… um, a lot,” Bucky said. 

Bruce smiled. “In a good way?”

“In the best way,” Bucky confirmed, glancing around the room. Clint and Thor were starting to disrobe, and Tony couldn’t blame him for watching Thor: none of them were out of shape considering their line of work, but Thor in particular was really something. 

“You too,” Tony said, pawing at Natasha’s clothes and frowning at Bruce. 

Natasha obliged first; she was only wearing a slip dress with nothing underneath in anticipation of this moment, so all she had to do was slide the straps off her shoulders. Naked, she ran her fingers through Tony’s hair. “Would you like to lick me, kotyonok?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony hissed, licking his lips. Steve steadied her as she knelt on the bed, putting her cunt directly over Tony’s face. She was getting wet already in anticipation. Tony leaned up and ran his tongue from her hole up to her clit, then settled his tongue there. Natasha liked a lot of pressure.

He couldn’t see anything but Natasha, but he could hear the unmistakably wet sound of lube being used to finger someone open. He figured that Bruce and Clint were getting lubed up. Bruce didn’t like fucking anyone except for Natasha, but he loved to be fucked. Clint was an equal opportunist: he didn’t care who was doing what as long as he could either watch or be a part of it.

“Oh!” Natasha gasped suddenly, grinding down against Tony. He wasn’t sure why until Bucky spoke up.

“I love your breasts. Your nipples are so pink. Do you like it when they’re tugged? … Oh, you do. Look at how you squirm when I do this.”

Tony smiled to himself as Natasha whimpered, her thighs shaking around his head. It hadn’t taken Bucky long to figure out that Natasha’s nipples were very sensitive. He pressed the flat of his tongue to Natasha’s clit, rubbing it hard until she moaned, then began to lightly flick it with the tip of his tongue. At the same time, he slid two fingers into her hole. She was so wet it was easy.

“Oh god, Tony,” Natasha said. “Fuck – that’s –” She sounded overwhelmed.

“You gonna come, Natalia?” Bucky asked. “Let’s try pinching.” He chuckled a little when she squirmed harder, her breaths coming in low gasps. “Tony’s doing such hard work down there. Why don’t you reward him?”

Natasha had never been one to come on command like Tony was, but her body was primed. She came, thighs clenching, hole glistening. Tony licked at her clit until she stopped shaking, then quickly licked her clean with broad swipes of his tongue until Natasha’s hand came down to stop him. She crawled off, sitting next to him. Tony looked at her, noticing that her nipples were hard and puffy from Bucky’s grip. She was smiling.

“You two make quite the pair,” she said. “I can’t wait to see what you do to Steve.”

Bucky smirked. “Someday, we’ll get the punk alone.”

Hell yeah they would. Tony glanced around the rest of the room while he wiped his face with a corner of the blanket. Steve had Bruce bent over one of the chairs and was lazily pumping three fingers in and out of Bruce’s hole, while Bruce gripped at the back of the chair with white knuckles. Thor was eating Clint out with enthusiasm, something that Clint was clearly enjoying.

“Steve, I wanna see you fuck Bruce,” Tony said, deciding to put Bruce out of his misery. The grateful look Bruce shot him spoke volumes. Tony winked at him, though it wasn’t purely for Bruce’s benefit. It was actually really hot to watch someone get Bruce off. Bruce was always desperate, wanting it so much that he was embarrassed about it, and Tony loved it.

“But I’m having fun,” Steve said. He must’ve nudged his fingers up against Bruce’s prostate because Bruce yelped, arching his back and trying to grind back against Steve. But Steve was an asshole who eased up on the pressure, then slid his fingers out of Bruce entirely and chuckled when Bruce whined.

“Fuck Bruce, or you don’t get to fuck me later,” Tony said decisively. It was an empty threat and they all knew it; by day two of Tony’s heat, he pretty much exclusively wanted to be fucked by Steve. Which was fine, because by that point Steve was usually snarling at anyone else who got too close. 

“Spoilsport,” Steve said, sticking his tongue out. In one swift, practiced move, he flipped Bruce over and pushed his cock into Bruce’s hole. The beautifully needy sound Bruce made was enough to make Tony clench down around Bucky, who groaned and came for a third time.

Steve was, above all else, careful. He could fuck hard, and never left anyone wanting, but, with Tony, Clint, Bruce or Natasha, he never forgot that he was with someone that he could easily injure. Watching all that raw, controlled power made Tony wonder what it would be like to see Steve fuck Bucky. Thor wasn’t into that, but Tony was willing to be big bucks that Bucky would be. With Bucky, Steve wouldn’t need to worry about holding back.

He decided to prove that point by lifting himself up on his elbows and winding an arm around Bucky’s neck. Bucky, who was utterly mesmerized by the sight of Steve and Bruce, automatically wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist to better support him. It was the little things like that that had convinced Tony to allow Bucky to join them in the first place.

“I wanna see Steve fuck you too,” Tony purred directly into Bucky’s ear. They were so close that he felt the jolt in Bucky’s body that his words caused.

“W-what?” Bucky stammered, eyes wide.

“Steve has to be careful with all of us. We’re puny humans. Breakable,” Tony said. “I love a bruise just as much as the next omega, but Steve could break me in two. You, though? Steve could fuck you as hard and deep as he really wants and you’d never break sweat.” He sighed a little, envious. Steve never left him wanting, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a bit jealous.

“I’m an alpha,” Bucky said, like Tony could’ve forgotten. Tony gave a dirty chuckle, deliberating clamping down and rolling his hips just to feel the way Bucky shuddered.

“I know you are, baby,” he murmured seductively, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “You’re _all_ alpha. But we don’t hold on societal standards in this room. Life would be pretty boring if you, Steve and Thor were only allowed to fuck me, and Clint, Natasha and Bruce could only fuck each other. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” he added, completely serious. “None of us will ever make you do anything you don’t wanna do.”

Bucky visibly swallowed. “I never thought about it,” he said, which was such a bald-faced lie that even Natasha snorted.

“That’s bullshit,” she said, pointing a finger at him. “Watch this. Barton! Front and center.”

Clint, who had been thoroughly enjoying Thor’s tongue, scrambled up onto the bed. He paused to make out with Tony for a few seconds, licking the taste of Natasha from Tony’s lips, before crawling over to Natasha. She reclined against a pillow like a Queen, spreading her thighs. Without any hesitation, Clint slotted himself between her thighs and started to fuck her.

Tony had to swallow a laugh. Bucky’s face was priceless.

“See? Nothing is taboo in this room,” he said, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair and watching as Thor followed Clint. Thor paused to press a sweet kiss to Tony’s mouth before joining them, where Natasha eagerly parted her lips and let Thor feed her his cock. 

“You’re all crazy,” Bucky said, but he sounded kind of reverent and this time Tony couldn’t help his laugh. 

“Yeah, but in the best way.” Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt Bucky’s knot release a little earlier than he’d expected. Bucky pulled out and away, leaving Tony feeling wet and open as come rushed down his thighs. Like a magnet, all eyes swung in his direction.

The additional rush of pheromones into the room pushed Bruce and Steve over the edge. Bruce’s moan was loud and long, whereas Steve came with a quiet grunt. Steve was still hard when he pulled out of Bruce and Tony licked his lips. Bucky’s fucking had been good, but he was feeling the sudden desire to be fucked by the pack alpha. His heat was definitely in full bloom.

“You good for now?” he asked, nuzzling Bucky’s cheek. He didn’t have to check to know that he was definitely slicked up now. It’d happened faster than usual. Maybe Bucky had a magic cock. Tony grinned to himself.

“I need a second,” Bucky said with a dazed nod.

“You and Bruce both,” Steve said, approaching the bed. He gently delivered Bruce into Bucky’s arms and then turned to Tony. Tony smiled up at him, but leaned over to run a hand through Bruce’s hair. Bruce opened his eyes, looking well-fucked.

“Your heat’s kicked in,” he said, as though Tony didn’t know.

“I know. Gonna take a ride on an alpha,” Tony said, leaning in to press soft kisses to Bruce’s mouth. “Gonna fuck me later, Science Bro?”

“Can’t keep me away,” Bruce said, pressing a hand briefly to Tony’s cheek before giving him a light push in Steve’s direction.

Steve opened his arms and Tony crawled into them. They kissed and Tony sighed happily as he felt one of Steve’s hands groping his ass, fingers running between his cheeks and rubbing at his hole. He willingly spread his legs, gently rocking into Steve’s touch to let him know that Tony wanted more. He could feel the craving now, hot and strong, curling up from his core. It would only get worse until he was knotted.

“I need you to fuck me, Steve,” Tony said, letting the desperation he was feeling seep into his voice. “I’m wet and ready for you. Only you.”

“God, Tony,” Steve groaned. He crushed Tony tightly to him and finally guided his cock to Tony’s hole. No prep was needed; between Tony’s slick and Bucky’s come, Steve slid in easily. He laid Tony down on the bed and looked down at him, then leaned down to kiss him again. This time their kiss was deep, passionate and full of need, and Tony only broke it when he needed to breathe.

Then, surrounded by his pack – _their_ pack, which was now complete – Tony put his lips to Steve’s ears and whispered, “Fuck me, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
